Just Another Day
by Anake14
Summary: Summary: Sometimes Love isn't enough, others it's all you have to keep you going. Challenges and struggles are those small parts of everyday life that just add up until the question comes. What's worth fighting for? Living for? Nyo!AmericaxNyo!Vietnam
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Day

Summary: Sometimes Love isn't enough, others it's all you have to keep you going. Challenges and struggles are those small parts of everyday life that just add up until the question comes. What's worth fighting for? Living for? Nyo!AmericaxNyo!Vietnam

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

'_I hate work_,' Emily thought to herself as she ran through the rain heading for the doors to the building where she had a meeting to go to for the new ad design from the marketing team. Just before she could reach the doors she ran into a hard muscled chest and was knocked backwards, his hot coffee being spilled out onto both of them.

"Fuck," she cursed, letting out an irritated sigh. She was already going to be late, but she idly wondered if she might have time to reach her office and grab the spare shirt she kept there for days like this anyway.

"I'm sorry, miss are you alright?" the man asked bending slightly and offering her a hand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered with a scowl as she stared down at her watch. She glared as she read the time. "Fuck I'm late. Thanks for the hand up, but I really have to go."

She ran off into the building without a glance back, not noticing the man staring after her in amusement and slight fascination.

Emily quickly ran to her office, unbuttoning the blouse as she went, hardly caring for the propriety of it as she had an undershirt on anyway. She grabbed the bag she had at her desk and ran into the bathroom, making the change of undershirts as quickly as she possible could and throwing on the nice spare blouse as she hurriedly put her dirty clothes into the bag and returned to her desk. She dropped the bag quickly and headed straight for the meeting.

"You're late."

She had barely opened the door. "I know Lizzy."

"It's Ms. Kirkland, Jones," she threatened. "Take a seat before you have another infraction to write up."

"Yes ma'am," Emily muttered sarcastically.

Elizabeth Kirkland glared at Emily but didn't say anything. As the meeting proceeded Emily felt a headache come forth due to the indecisiveness of the marketing and advertising group.

"Enough," she said, her words slicing through the slight pause in arguments. "Ms. Kirkland I apologize that this group seems to be wasting both our times, I'm sure you have more important things to do. I will fix this mess personally and go to your office later to discuss whatever solution I have come up with at that time. You three," she pointed to Yue, Felicia, and Anya, "will come with me to hash out details."

Elizabeth Kirkland looked at her subordinate, one of few people she could consider a friend or practically a sister, and nodded before getting up and returning to her own piles of paperwork. Emily had been overworking herself lately and though she was worried Elizabeth knew it would do no good to tell the 'hero' to stop.

Emily grumbled as she thought of all the complaints she had gotten from the three, but eventually they all managed to separate the problems and individually make choices that would go well together. She rubbed her forehead with her fingers and sighed. It shouldn't take her supervising them for them to work so well together. They got the jobs because they were talented and had enough experience and skill between them it shouldn't be a problem.

After having the most irritating conversation with them and informing them of how to complete their assignment so she could present it to Elizabeth, she decided to eat out for lunch.

As Emily made her way out of the building she walked into someone again, this time managing to stay upright.

Hy stared at the woman who had walked into him twice now.

"I'm sorry…" her voice trailed as she got a good look at his tanned skin, shaggy hair, and brown eyes and promptly blushed.

"Hy," he said, introducing himself with a smile. "This is the second time we've walked into each other so I feel it's more than appropriate I introduce myself."

"Hy as in h and e or h and y?" Emily asked.

"H and y. I'm surprised you got that much. Some people like to assume it's h and i."

Emily snorted. "That would be like saying 'hi' not 'Hy'. I'm sorry about this morning, I was late for an important meeting and my boss can be a bit of a hard ass."

"For a woman you have an interesting vocabulary."

"Elizabeth, my boss/friend/older sister is always telling me I'm not lady like."

Hy smiled. "I didn't say it was a bad thing. It's interesting."

"Well, seeing as I spilt your coffee, which is practically sacrilege, why don't I take you out for lunch? I know this great place!" Emily said, trying to recover from her previous rambling.

"You don't have to…"

"But I'd like to," Emily said with a smile, cutting off his words. "Come on then."

Hy and Emily talked about a wide range of subjects from weather to favorite seasons and things they enjoyed doing. It wasn't surprising to anyone around them that the two quickly became friends and later began to date.

What did surprise the two was the intensity of things between them. Unlike with Emily and Elizabeth who always seemed to have contradicting ideas and a forcible clashing of ideas, the two were more often than not agreeable on anything except when it came to cultures.

When the first big fight happened neither were expecting it, nor were they quite prepared for the events that followed.

"It's not a matter of wanting to help or being _able_ to, it's a matter of perspective," Emily said forcefully.

"Then why don't more people do it? You are always running off and helping others, volunteering with the firefighters, volunteering in big sister programs, helping kids with sports, and you always manage to do something to recklessly endanger yourself!" Hy shouted defensively. "You can't always help people Em."

"Yes I can, and I will for as long as I am able. Those people are good people, bad things happen to good people and the reverse is true, but if I can help make someone's day a little better, it's worth it. For me, helping people is worth everything," Emily responded sharply.

"And I just sit around and wait to find out if something has happened to you?" Hy remarked just as sharply, his eyes weary. Emily was a good person, someone who genuinely cared about others and would help with little or no regard to herself. That was something he loved about her, but it didn't make it any less difficult to watch her risk herself. He worried that one day it would be her, that she would be a victim and he'd just be waiting for news of her death, a cold finality.

"You're supposed to support me!"

"I do! I just can't watch you get yourself killed!"

"Then leave. Helping people is the biggest part of my life and if you think you are watching me kill myself, then leave and you won't have to," Emily's eyes dulled as she spoke the words coldly. She could feel her heart hurting despite her expressionless face. She could see him crumbling.

Hy stared at her. He didn't want her to change, wasn't asking anything more than for her to be more careful. She was the woman he had planned to ask to marry, to live with and spend every day discovering new things about her and falling in love with her over and over again. He wanted a family with her. Yet Emily couldn't see that she was missing the biggest part of her life, that their love and feelings _meant_ something. Hy reached out his hand and brushed a strand of her hair back and tucked it behind her ear, resigned and hurt, but his voice had lost it's fight as he said, "I'm sorry that you can't see the biggest part of your life is right in front of you and that love, family, and friendship matters just as much. You aren't alone anymore."

Hy turned and left walking out the door without a glance back and that hurt Emily just as much as the words she said. Her eyes flashed in anger and guilt as she grabbed a couch pillow and screamed into it.

Should she run after him? Did she try to make this better? Was this for the better, this solution that left her achingly and hauntingly alone, longing for something that had just been in her reach?

Emily put the couch pillow down and looked to the picture of her deceased parents. "What do I do, mom, dad? What is the answer that I'm missing?"

"_Mama!" Emily shouted smiling as she ran into her mother's arms. _

"_Emily," she said with a smile, catching her daughter and swinging her around in the air._

"_Happy today?" Emily asked with all the curiosity of a child. Her mama had been sad lately, but she was smiling now._

"_Very," her mama answered rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss before pressing a real one to her forehead. "I have you don't I? You and your papa are the most important things in my life. As long as I have you two, I have everything in the world."_

"_Dad happy?"_

"_Of course little one," his voice came from behind her and she squirmed, giggling as he tickled her sides in her mother's arms._

"_Papa! Stop!" she shouted, as her mother put her down and laughed as she tried running away. Without realizing it she had ended up in the street and a car was heading right for her. _

"_No!"_

_She stumbled forward out of the way of danger, but the blood on the concrete was very real and all she could see was the broken look of her mother staring at her father's still form._

Trembling from the force of the flashback she ran after Hy. Her mother always inferred that the best days of her life were with her daughter, that she had everything as long as she had love because love was the most important thing in the world. Helping people gave her purpose, but love gave her everything she needed.

Just as she got out of the building she could see Hy's form walking across the street just as a speeding car turned the corner. In a burst of adrenaline, she ran forward, pushing Hy out of the car's path and putting herself there. A smile stole over her face despite the impact and the feeling of breaking bones.

"EMILY!"

A/N: Happy Birthday Ameriko-chan! =D You get a cliffhanger and another chapter when I get the time. Hope your day was awesome though.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter was inspired by the songs Without You by Rosario Dawson and Adam Pascal and Heavy in Your Arms by Florence and the Machine, it's not exactly a well known song, but it is rather enjoyable.

Just Another Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 2: Without You

The pain that flooded Emily's system was nothing compared to the sheer relief that Hy was okay. She wondered if this was how her father had felt after he pushed her, this relief at saving someone so beloved and joy that they would live, the darkness taking her as she heard the shout of her name. She tried to tell him it was alright, but her limbs felt heavy, she couldn't move, and the black spots filling her vision finally pulled her under as she heard the sound of approaching sirens.

How long had it been since she was hit?

Hy paced in the emergency room. Emily had pushed him out of the way of a speeding oncoming car. She took a full frontal hit, he had _heard_ the cracking of her ribs and that horrifying sound of her body hitting the pavement. It was horrifying, to see her, to be unable to move her because he didn't know how serious the blow to the head was and in most cases moving the injured person could lead to worse injuries like a punctured lung.

He thought of their fight, how stupidly selfish he had been as she had been selfless, how unimportant it seemed now that she was so injured for _him_. Hy had never felt so conflicted. He had known that his love for Emily was so deep inside of him he doubted he'd have ever forgotten her if that had truly been the end of their relationship. Just the same as he knew he probably never would have found another relationship because he loved her and wanted her for himself. Hy wanted Emily to marry him, wanted to ask her and if she said yes…well Hy would be the happiest in his life.

The thought of a family with Emily, her humming those strange songs and calling it having a diverse selection like her heritage while doing things around their home, her with a child on her waist as she smiled at him and welcomed him home…they felt heavy. The thoughts reminded him of how she had once told him love never felt quite like a blessing because it was a double-edged sword. It hurt and brought such feelings of elation, but right now he understood. It condemns people, two people get hurt, two people make compromises, two people are needed for the relationship to work, and it was a heavy burden to carry but worth it if it lasted.

"Hy!"

He turned to the woman who called his name. He looked at her puzzled. "Madeline?"

"How is she? Why didn't you call? Why'd I have to find out from the nurse?"

Oh. She was here for Emily. Hy had completely forgotten to call any of her family and friends to inform them of the accident.

Madeline studied him. "You're in shock."

Probably, actually that would make a lot of sense, because he really didn't know what to do with himself. Madeline chose to take hold of his arm and lead him to a chair, forcing him to sit down. She retrieved a bottle of water from a vending machine and looked at him sternly as he was about to refuse. "Drink it, Hy. Emily won't be pleased if you fall apart. She'll worry about you more than herself and she won't let herself get better if she finds out you aren't taking care of yourself."

Hy grunted, grudgingly admitting the truth to the statement. Emily would do that.

"You should call her friends, I…I don't think I can right now."

Madeline nodded in understanding as she set about doing just that before sitting next to him.

"She'll be okay. She's strong, she'll pull through."

"I'm more worried about what condition she'll be in," Hy admitted.

Madeline looked away. There was no guarantee on Emily's condition. She remained silent as they sat and waited for new of Emily.

"Family of Emily Jones?"

It seemed like so long ago that the doctors had taken her into surgery. How long had they been waiting? Hy looked around and some of Emily's friends had shown up while he had been distracted, his thoughts plagued with his worry for Emily. Elizabeth's eyes were bloodshot, Felicia was crying into her sister Lovina's shoulder, Lovina was pale and had a grip on Antonia's hand, both the Beilschmidt siblings had turned up and were talking softly to the others, well the younger one was. Gil was next to Madeline who stood with Francine and Elizabeth, the former speaking softly to the latter.

Madeline stepped forward. "That'd be me. I'm her half sister. How is she doctor, and I'd appreciate the truth, please don't try to sugar coat it."

The doctor sighed. "Your sister is a very lucky young woman. She has two broken ribs and four fractured, multiple contusions, but no internal bleeding. In fact the most worrisome injury is the head wound and we won't know how bad that is until she wakes up, but at the moment we are keeping her in a coma and have taken a few scans to ascertain the damage she sustained."

Madeline let out a sigh. "She always was hard-headed," she joked weakly, getting a few choked up laughs from the others in the group.

"I would recommend you all return home to rest and return tomorrow to visit," the doctor informed them.

"May I see her before I leave?" Hy asked.

The doctor was about to deny him, but he stared at the young man. He knew that look. His daughter wore that look whenever she was around her husband, he had worn that look every day when he looked at his wife. He nodded. "I must warn you, it will be difficult to see her in such a condition."

"I know." Hy really did know. He had always expected that maybe one day something like this would happen, but he had also expected the call to be about the worst and he'd be identifying Emily's body. The scenario of her surviving was in a way worse. It meant she had suffered for helping someone and all that pain and helplessness would frustrate her and hurt her even more.

Time passed. Days and weeks went by, Emily was no closer to waking from her coma than the day she had been hit. It hurt Hy to see her like that. Tubes, IVs, bandages, and all, just still and unmoving, it was almost like she had died, but she hadn't, and he was waiting for her to wake up. Without her everything seemed to move so slowly, life that had seemed so bright because of her smile, her laugh and how enthused she always was, now seemed dull and inadequate.

Emily returned to consciousness slowly, she there was pain and her eyes were blinded as she opened them. Idly she wondered how long she had been asleep. The events raced back to her and her heart raced, the persistent beeping of the heart rate monitor picking up on her panic and she jolted, before she found herself being pushed back down and held down for sedation. She tried to fight but fell back into darkness. She never noticed Hy in the room watching her sadly, nor the look of love and concern he held for her.

The next time Emily awoke she opened he eyes slowly; she blinked persistently and allowed her eyes to adjust. She was in a hospital. She was still alive. She had _survived_ where she would have been more than happy to give up her life for Hy's in exchange for knowing she would never have to live without him after that fight. This time she blinked to fight the tears that threatened to fall. How could she possible choose to live without him? After the fight, after what was said and what she had done in saving him, there was no way he hadn't stayed by her side if only out of regret and _guilt_ and she couldn't live with him staying with her out of feelings like that. It would just hurt them both even more.

She felt heavy, like a weight had settled over her as she came to a conclusion that would break her heart and set Hy free without any of that. All she had to do was wait and that was something she was familiar enough with it came easily. She closed her eyes, tired and worn.

"Emily?"

She twitched as she heard her name called, blinking awake again as she looked towards the voice. "Emily, come on, wake up, that's it," the voice coaxed.

"Tch, should have known she'd be too lazy to even see her friends."

"That's not nice sorella…"

"Neither is pretending to sleep when you have guests."

"Ve~? How do you know Emily is pretending?"

"Loud…" Emily tried to say, but it was harsh and guttural from the lack of use.

Elizabeth came into her view and put some ice chips against her lips letting them melt and the water slowly trickle down her throat. "Don't try to speak just yet. You've been hurt badly."

Emily looked at Elizabeth confused. This was the only chance she'd have to try and pull this off. "What are you talking about? What happened?"

Elizabeth jolted as if shocked but continued to help with the ice chips as she bit her bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment. "What do you remember?"

"The party we had to celebrate the upcoming presentation for the company."

It was a safe memory that happened less than a week before she had met Hy. Or at least she thinks as much. The memories are too jumbled and honestly she wasn't sure how much was real. The mere idea of a relationship made her want to laugh at herself mockingly. It would never work. She would never have that sort of happiness because sooner or later it would end when whoever she was with ultimately realized she would not give up her heroic tendencies.

The others fell silent a bit confused by Emily's memory loss. Sure the doctors had said it was a possibility, but they hadn't taken that seriously because Emily had never forgotten anything she believed was important. Hy had been part of everything that made her happy. Lovina looked at Emily a bit longer and Emily's eyes must have shown her confusion because Lovina turned her back and went to go get the doctor.

The doctor ushered everyone out informing them that he would like to speak to Emily alone for a few minutes and do a quick check up to make sure everything was all alright.

The doctor was a short man with mischievous hazel eyes and light brown hair. "Hello Emily, I am Dr. James Hill and I have been assigned to your recovery."

Emily smiled at him. "Thank you, but I'm not entirely sure of the details Dr. Hill. What happened? Why am I here?"

"Your friend told me the last thing you remember was a party that happened a few months ago. Normally I believe it best to slowly allow your memory to come back, as the trauma from the accident could be potentially preventing you from remembering. In your case however, I am uncertain as to if you have lost the time or if your memories are there, but just jumbled," he explained.

"Is there a difference?"

Dr. Hill frowned a bit. "Not usually, but in your case I would like to know if there is anything that feels out of place. You know your name, birthday, and things about your friends correct?"

Emily nodded. "I've known them too long not to know those things."

The doctor nodded. "That is why I find it interesting your memory is missing important information from your recent way of life."

Emily frowned again. "I don't understand."

The doctor shook his head. "You have had a very worried young man asking after you, but I think it best if you allow him to speak with you himself. You pushed him out of the way of the car and were injured in his place."

"I'd have done that for anybody," Emily protested.

The doctor shrugged helplessly. "I think it best the two of you sort things out amongst yourselves. I'm going to let you rest and let in the young man I was telling you about."

Hy walked into the room, his eyes bloodshot and wide. He looked so relieved to see her and Emily couldn't remember the last time anyone looked at her like that, like she was special and his whole world revolved around her. She wondered if this was how Sarah felt in the movie Labyrinth where Jareth offers her the very thing she wants most and she has to deny him. She wonders if her eyes are as that cruel as she stares at him blankly.

Her memory _was_ foggy. Yes she remembered Hy, she knew his name and knew how they met, but random glimpses into their friendship are hardly enough to put together the relationship they had apparently had before the accident. Not to mention she didn't quite know the dates or the timeline revolving around whatever they had either.

Hy stared at Emily whose eyes had widened with surprise and he stared at her confused. Why was she surprised? Surely she knew he loved her? That he cared about her even if they had fought just before the accident.

"Emily?"

"…yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I think. Everyone keeps asking questions and looking at me strange, like I've forgotten something important."

"You think?"

"My memories are fuzzy, like I remember meeting you and becoming friends but not the exact events prior to the accident or the accident itself. Thank you, for coming to see me and spending so much time with me. I'm glad you've been part of my life."

Hy stared at her completely at a loss but she kept speaking and each word hurt as she tore his world apart. "You don't have to stay anymore. I'll recover soon and you don't have to feel bad about me being hurt. I'm always happy to save someone. Being a hero is a thankless job, ya know?"

Emily said it with a smile on her face and Hy couldn't help but feel rejected. How had things come to this? Hy turned around and walked out the door, his mind reeling, and never saw the look of genuine sadness, regret, acceptance, longing, and hope that maybe by letting him go Hy would find a way to be happy, even if that wasn't with her.

_I was a heavy heart to carry  
My beloved was weighed down  
My arms around his neck  
My fingers laced to crown_

_I was a heavy heart to carry  
My feet dragged across the ground  
And he took me to the river  
Where he slowly let me drown_

_My love has concrete feet  
My love's an iron ball  
Wrapped around your ankles  
Over the waterfall_

_I'm so heavy, heavy  
Heavy in your arms  
I'm so heavy, heavy  
Heavy in your arms_

_And is it worth the wait  
All this killing time?  
Are you strong enough to stand?  
Protecting both your heart and mine?_

**Florence and The Machine, Heavy in Your Arms**

A/N: This was supposed to come out last weekend. Minor family drama and a smidge of both writers block prevented its posting and this chapter idea ended up being slightly longer than I thought it would.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Another Day

A/N: This chapter was definitely inspired by a Jelsa video with the song titled Endlessly by The CAB. I love the song almost as much as Angel with a Shotgun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Chapter 3: Endlessly

Hy felt and overwhelming sensation of loss and hopelessness. This was far worse than any of his fears of losing her. This was losing her and not having her, without losing her at all. Emily did not remember _them_ and that was a harsh blow, because he knew they had been in love before the accident. Such a blunt dismissal of his presence made him feel unwelcome and her hollow smile was equally uninviting.

Madeline had tried to comfort Hy by placing a hand on his shoulder. "She'll remember. You're important to her and she believes heroes can overcome anything. She'll be horrified to realize she's forgotten one of the most important people in her life, especially one who makes her happier than she's ever been."

Hy tried to smile. "Thank you, Madeline."

Madeline shook her head. "You're practically family. It's Maddie."

Hy's smile became a bit more genuine though small and lacking the usual life it held, he was truly grateful. "Maddie, then."

Lovina stared at Emily. "What the hell was that you idiota! You being a coward and running away from your problems?"

Emily stared at Lovina, slightly confused. She had memories of her and Hy, she knew he was a friend, she felt a niggling sensation that he was more but she didn't know if she wanted to explore that feeling. Happiness never really lasted for her. She wanted it, craved the love and devotion her parents had shared for years, but choosing to be a hero had been more important. She loved the innocent. She loved helping people and getting the chance to see relationships and all sorts of good things blossom from those she helped. It showed her that there is still hope for modern society. For Emily, being in a relationship wasn't _feasible_, not impossible, but highly improbable given the likelihood of it actually lasting and the need to protect herself from such hurt was great.

Lovina glared at her, the others having gone out to get snacks and drinks now that their friend had finally awoken and things were looking to be better. Even with a chunk of memory missing, Emily would bounce back. "Che cosa, Emily, you've been over the fucking moon in love with Hy for months and you're gonna sit there and look at me like you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

Emily's eyes widened. "Hy and I? In love?"

Lovina sighed. "Don't pull that on me Emily, no matter how believable that may be, you know. In your heart, you know you love him. You feel empty without him here and Hy was with you through the entire thing."

Emily shook her head.

Lovina forced Emily to stare into her eyes. "Stop lying to yourself. Get over your denial. Hy is more than a friend. You had a relationship you may have just ruined. You _love_ him and you're about to ruin both of your happiness because he loves you as much as you love him."

"How do you know?" Emily asked, voice small, pathetic.

Lovina rolled her eyes. "I watch. All of our friends, the people we're around. I _see_ even when I don't want to it is there. You love him as much as sorellina loves her damn potato bitch. Are you sure you can give that up? Would you be able to be who you are? Would you even be able to be happy again? Think about it before you lose everything."

Emily understood the underlying threat of what she was doing to herself. She thought about it so deeply she never noticed Lovina leaving. Honestly, she didn't know the answers to any of those questions. Did she want whatever they had to end? Could she be happy knowing she was missing something in her life that she had always wanted and apparently found? Her memory might be foggy but there was always a possibility she could remember. Could she lives with knowing what she had almost had and had let go?

…No, not really. Hy was already gone though. She was alone. She closed her eyes, thinking about all the things she believed mattered. Could she continue the farce of living with a mask that had been so carefully broken down over however long she and Hy had dated? Would he even still love her? There was a flash, something in her mind pulling her in. A hazy memory of a picnic in the park and dancing came to mind, images of Hy smiling, she could even vaguely hear the remnants of an argument but that was like trying to hear past white noise. She couldn't quite grasp what was being said, just the tone. Were they even still in love?

A tear slipped down Emily's cheek as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Hy gave Madeline's words serious thought. She knew her sister well, better even, than Emily would ever willingly admit. The news that Emily was happier than she had ever been didn't sit well with him. Emily should always be happy, her beauty and liveliness were what attracted him in the first place though she had some weird habits here and there. Emily was easily one of the best people he had ever had the pleasure of meeting in his life, even Sakura loved Emily and Sakura liking anyone was a strange thought.

Was he really as important as Madeline had implied? More importantly, could he just let her go if it was the truth?

The simple answer? No. Hy would fully admit that when it came to Emily he was selfish. He would be the first to admit he wanted her all to himself, to make smile and laugh, to sleep next to and take care of, she never asked him to be anything other than who he was and it was freeing. She accepted him and all Hy had ever had to do was reciprocate. Hy _needed_ her and hadn't even realized it until the moment she had almost been taken from him completely.

Hy walked into the little shop down the street and decided to return to the hospital the next day. Hy wouldn't let her go. Hy couldn't.

The next morning Emily had expected to wake up alone. She had expected to have to push a button to catch the attention of a nurse or doctor. Neither happened.

"Hy?"

Hy turned and smiled at her. "Morning, Em."

"Morning," she said blushing. "I thought you wouldn't be back…"

Hy smiled a bit. Seeing her like this was a rarity, the blush and slight embarrassment made her even more beautiful to him. "Of course I came back. I love you Em, I couldn't just let you go."

"You love me?"

Hy smiled and nodded. "I thought about a lot yesterday and there's this shop down the street where they sell plastic rings for a quarter a piece. I thought of you and even though it is cheap, I know it's not like gold in your dreams, but I hope you'll still wear it. Marry me, Em? Maybe you don't remember me, maybe you never will, but I can't live the way I did before. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Please, Em?"

Emily had tears streaming from her eyes by this point, she laughed a bit and hiccupped as she nodded and let him put the silly plastic ring on her finger. They weren't rich, and yes she wanted a dream wedding, but as long as it was with Hy, anything would be okay. As long as Hy was there she had everything she ever wanted and more. Hy made her feel loved and wanted, and even if she never remembered, this was the type of love that was worth fighting for and that was more important than anything else because she had never dared to hope she might one day find this happiness. She never dared hope to find what she could only define as true love.

_I was a heavy heart to carry  
My beloved was weighed down  
My arms around his neck  
My fingers laced to crown_

_I was a heavy heart to carry  
But he never let me down  
When he had me in his arms  
My feet never touched the ground_

**Florence and the Machine, Heavy in Your Arms**


	4. Chapter 4

Just Another Day

A/N: This took forever, but it's done. On that note, important news is at the bottom, if you read any of my other stories you might want to take a look. The song they dance to is by Shenandoah and seriously I agree with those lyrics. If I find someone like that to marry the answer would be yes in a heartbeat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song I Wanna Be Loved Like That.

Epilogue: New beginnings

Some people wake up every day without a single thought towards how they want the day to go. No expectations, or plans, just another day to follow a routine that they've already managed to set their life in. Emily had spent her whole life trying not to fall into that stereotype.

A knock sounded as she took a deep breath. "Come in."

Madeline walked into the room with a smile. A bouquet of gladiolus, 11 white roses, rosemary, and a single red rose.

"Are you ready?" Maddie asked.

Emily smiled. "Not even a little bit."

It was true. She was a nervous wreck and completely anxious. The past few months with Hy had been wonderful and she was happy.

Happiness for someone like Emily, so determined to sacrifice themselves for the benefit of others, seemed like such a novel idea. She had always thought of it as an improbability, to find someone who would love her enough to understand her and accept her decisions.

This was the one day that she could honestly say she had never expected to have, and unlike everything else that always spiraled into a chaotic mess this was going so well.

"You look beautiful," Madeline said, handing her the bouquet.

Emily smiled. "So do you, wall-flower," Emily teased.

Madeline playfully hit Emily's shoulder. "Mom would be proud Em…dad would too."

Emily swallowed thickly at the thought. "I hope so."

"They'd love Hy, because they love you and he makes you happy."

Emily sighed. "I know…but when I think about it, I wonder if things had been different, I might not have ever met Hy, we might never have fallen in love, we might never be together, and I wonder if I'd have ever found this genuine happiness, this unconditional love."

Madeline put an arm across her sister's shoulder and squeezed. "I think you would have. The two of you have one of those love stories. Even if things had been different, you would have found each other."

Lovina walked in. "It's time, Emily."

"Thanks, Lovi," Emily said. She couldn't stop smiling. Today she would be married. Today she could see a future with someone instead of a life alone. Today dreams she didn't know she had would come true and she could understand why children grew up so obsessed with finding their happily ever after. Somehow she had. Without ever looking or wanting, she found the person that she knew some people never did.

Hy was more than a lover, he was her best friend, a confidant, an equal, but most importantly, he was _hers_. Maybe they didn't have a lot of money, maybe they didn't have a lot of friends, they had all they needed and they were happy. Nothing else mattered and Emily was spending this day with everyone they knew that mattered to them. She didn't need a diamond ring. She didn't need a big house or a lot of money. What she had money couldn't buy.

Emily followed Lovina and Madeline. They walked ahead of her, her bridesmaid and Maid of Honor. Looking at Hy took her breath away. Hy stood at the altar, smiling at her with love and devotion, despite the accident, her memory problems, her self-sacrificial nature, he wanted her.

The wedding ceremony passed in a haze. Even the vows were riddled with secret conversations only Hy and Emily would understand from one another, to which someone had offhandedly commented it was a miracle they hadn't been together longer.

"You haven't stopped smiling," Hy commented, his own smile widening just a bit.

Emily laughed. "Neither has yours. I can't believe we're married."

"Why did you choose today?"

"Hm? Oh!" Emily giggled despite herself. "It's New Years Eve. It's an end and a beginning. Like a fairytale. I may not put much belief in them, but I like the symbolism that there is a new beginning with every ending in that they all have new lives, new things to look forward to, and a new start together."

Hy tapped her on the nose with his index finger. "You are such a sentimentalist."

"No one would believe you."

"Maddie would."

"Only because she's my sister and has known me forever."

"Lizzy would."

"No she wouldn't, but she'd blackmail me with it."

Hy had to concede the point. "It doesn't change the fact you're secretly a sentimentalist."

"It doesn't, but it does mean you are the only one who knows that particular truth," Emily huffed.

"Admit it, there's no one else you'd rather have know," Hy smiled, pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

"There's no one I love more than you, no one I trust more than you, unto you I would give all of myself and evermore live unfulfilled if you denied me," Emily responded into his lips.

Hy pulled back just enough to stare into her eyes. "It's just as well I could never deny you."

By the time they arrived at the reception their lips were swollen and their happiness had created a palpable tension between them. Their collection of friends had already started talking, sitting in seats at the tables that surrounded the dance floor, and Emily smiled as she realized the only thing missing from the day was her parents, but she knew they were surely watching over her.

Lovina smirked as she made the announcement. "Before dinner, the lovely newlyweds have decided they wish to share their first dance. I could not think of a more fitting song for the two of you to express such devotion and love."

_Natalie Wood gave her heart to James Dean…_

_The high school rebel and the teenage queen,_

_Fighting together in an ugly world_

_One boy fighting for one girl…_

Hy pulled Emily into the circle of his arms as they started slow dancing to the song.

"Lovina may be right about us being disgustingly sappy," Emily whispered in his ear.

"It could have been worse."

Emily raised an eyebrow as she pulled back a bit, smiling as he twirled her and pulled her back close so her back was to his chest as he leaned and whispered, "She could have put on that song from Labyrinth you so adore. As the World Falls Down."

Emily couldn't fight the giggles as he twirled her again and she faced him once more. "_There's such a sad love deep in your eyes…_"

"_I'll place the sky within your eyes…_"

_I wanna be loved like that,_

_I wanna be loved like that_

_A promise you can't take back…_

_If you're gonna love me_

_I wanna be loved like that…_

"I don't think mixing the lyrics from that song work with the one she has for us," Emily got out through her giggles as she leaned into Hy.

Hy's lips pressed to hers. "It doesn't matter, either song, either way. I'm going to love you the way you deserve to be loved. I'm going to spend all my days from now until forever trying to make you happy so that all I ever see will be your smile. You'll be my precious gem, I'll place the sky in your eyes, you'll be my everything, and I'll be devoted to you in every way that matters."

"I don't need that promise. I only ever needed one and you've kept it. You stayed by my side. That's all I ever wanted or needed. If I'm your everything then you're mine."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Em."

"_Everything you've done, it came from the heart, in a bond that was never torn apart_," Emily sang the words to Hy.

_I wanna be loved like that,_

_I wanna be loved like that,_

_A promise you can't take back,_

_If you're gonna love me, _

_I wanna be loved like that…_

_I wanna be loved…like that…_

A/N: Okay, so, as I haven't updated in ages, here's what needs to be said. This story is officially done. Finite, complete, however you wish to say over. I'm going to work exclusively on one story at a time, but I will be finishing my Naruto story To Begin Anew because there are only a few chapters left and those are actually mostly written. There will be a poll open for the other stories. The one with the most votes will be the first, and so on. I also have a couple of one shots I'll be posting for Supernatural in the event any of you are part of that fandom as well.

Second order of business. I have a Supernatural story idea set in cardverse and would like to know how many of you would read that. It will have its own poll in a few weeks. It will be…different to some extent and I'm debating Alpha/Beta/Omega gender identity, but so far hunters, angels, demons, all things supernatural, magic (different types), the Fae, gypsies, pirates, jokers, and even prophets have snuck their way into an enticing idea I already have bits and pieces of.


End file.
